Если у вас нету тёти
by MariaK98
Summary: Давайте представим, что у Сидни есть тётушка, которая без всякого предупреждения решила нанести ей визит. Тем самым давая понять, что всё хорошее для племянницы закончилось с того момента, как только она переступила порог её квартиры.
1. Сюрприз нечаянно нагрянет

Сидни распахнула глаза в районе десяти утра, когда услышала назойливый звук автомобильной сигнализации, разлившийся по всей улице. Она захныкала и укрылась одеялом с головой. Ну почему именно сейчас? Первый и единственный выходной за последние несколько недель и ей больше всего на свете ей хотелось сегодня выспаться. Нет, безусловно, она не собиралась проспать весь день, но и проснуться в такое время в её планы тоже не входило. И кто этот умник, который до сих пор не выключил эту чёртову сигнализацию? Доброго утра не получилось… Надо вставать и не предпринимать дурацких попыток заснуть снова, ведь это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему и потом придётся ходить с тяжелой головой весь день. Подавляя очередной зевок, молодая женщина направилась в душ, краем уха слыша, как на прикроватной тумбочке вибрирует телефон, вскоре выводя пропущенный. И она прекрасно знала, кто может так настойчиво ей названивать. Ей очень нравилось то, что порыв Гейджа что-то выяснить на счёт того поцелуя немного поутих. А с её стороны не очень. Мысль о том, что она с удовольствием бы это повторила, сводила её с ума и поэтому Сидни старалась утилизировать всё это из головы. Во всяком случае, сегодня и сейчас. Но не успела Сид толком расслабиться под контрастным душем, как её ушей коснулся звук дверного звонка. Кого принесло в такую рань? Спешно обмотавшись полотенцем, рейнджер Кук поспешила выйти из ванной комнаты и открыть дверь. Её лицо исказила гримаса удивления, когда в поле зрения оказалась женщина лет пятидесяти пяти с увесистым багажом в руках.

— Тётя Эдди? Вот это сюрприз! — Она забрала её сумки, давая возможность зайти вглубь квартиры. Ещё какое-то время Сидни потупилась, продолжая глупо улыбаться, но потом опомнилась и обняла женщину в знак приветствия. – Почему ты приехала? Что-то случилось?

— Ну как же? Приехала навестить племянницу. А в чём дело? Я что помешала тут чему-то важному? Ты с мужчиной?

— Господи, нет, конечно! Проходи. Эм… А почему ты не позвонила? Я бы встретила тебя.

— Вот ещё, глупости какие. Я и сама прекрасно добралась. Кстати, могла бы и предупредить, что переехала. Два часа стояла под дверью, пока мне не сообщили твой новый адрес. Ну и район ты себе выбрала. Кое-как нашла.

Очередной звук, оповещающий о звонке, заставил Сидни метнуться к телефону. 

— Располагайся, а я сейчас вернусь.

Проводив племянницу взглядом и покачав головой, женщина прошла на кухню и через секунду ахнула. Судя по разбросанным по всему столу бумагам и недопитому кофе, Сидни опять всю ночь работала. Трудоголизм – семейное, с этим не поспоришь. Только у остальных он был в меньшей степени. Всё бы ничего, но только этот кавардак на её столе уже давно, и всё руки не доходят всё это убрать. Убедившись, что рядом нет лишних ушей, Сид облокотилась на дверной косяк, придерживая рукой сползающее полотенце. Голос, который она так любила, придал ей немного положительных эмоций, обещая удачное продолжение дня.

— Коротышка, мы собираемся позавтракать, и я заеду за тобой уже… В общем, будь готова.. Возражения не принимаются. Босса нельзя расстраивать.

— Гейдж, я…

— Сидни, что же такое ты делаешь? Нельзя всё время столько работать. Ты хочешь угробить себя? А в холодильнике у нас что? Матерь божья, ты только посмотри, чем ты питаешься. Тебе нужно чаще отдыхать, чтобы кровь хоть немного к мозгу поступала. Или тебе твои бандиты последнее вышибли? Как можно питаться этой гадостью? Совсем с ума сошла. Ну ничего, сейчас я приготовлю тебе полезный завтрак.

— Я буду готова уже через пять минут, подъезжай!

С этими словами она сбросила звонок, подкинув гаджет на руке, улыбнулась собственным мыслям по этому поводу. Зов разлюбезной тётушки заставил её вернуться к реальности. И если уж выбирать между лекциями этой женщины и предложением напарника – она определённо выбрала бы второе. И совсем неважно, что бы он ей предложил. С чем-то снова согласившись, Сидни метнулась в ванную к фену и наспех высушила волосы, а после заметалась по квартире, не зная, что на себя надеть, хотя перед ней никогда не стояло такой проблемы. Просто сегодня в её планы не входила вылазка куда-либо. Вопросы тёти Эдди сыпались один за другим и на что могла Сид отвечала, попутно застёгивая пуговицы на блузке.

— Я с кем разговариваю, со стеной? Вот куда ты уже собираешься? Какая работа, ты только что сказала, что отдыхаешь. Совсем распоясалась, но я это исправлю Ой, пришёл кто-то. Пойду открою.

Без лишних разговоров она открыла дверь, лучезарно улыбаясь гостю. Гейдж ещё раз посмотрел на входную дверь, дабы убедиться, что он не ошибся этажом, а потом бросил непонимающий взгляд на женщину.

— Сидни, детка, кажется, это к тебе!

«Ну, конечно же, это же моя квартира» — Не вслух отметила Кук, последний раз посмотрев на себя в зеркало перед тем, как выйти.

— Ох, я знала, что она не просто так открыла мне дверь полуголая. Извините, я не хотела помешать тому, что у вас тут было запланировано. Я сейчас уже ухожу. Пожалуйста, предохраняйтесь!

— Тётя Эдди, ну что ты меня позоришь! Прекрати! Привет! – Ей удалось выдавать из себя улыбку, но в тот же момент ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от этой неловкой ситуации. – Это рейнджер Гейдж. Мы работаем вместе. Миссис Джонс – моя тётушка. Погостить приехала. Вот так. Я возьму пиджак, и мы можем ехать.

— Очень приятно познакомиться! Пусть твой рейнджер объяснит тебе, что то, чем ты занимаешься дело совсем не женское. И застегнись, а то мне совершенно не импонирует твоё понятие о скромности,. Ох, родители бы не одобрили! А чем закончился тот случай тебе не надо напоминать? Твой рейнджер в случае чего…

— Да ну тебя. Умеешь же испортить настроение! Ну-ка пойдём отсюда, — Сидни пихнула напарника в бок и тот вмиг стал серьёзнее. – Пожалуйста, ничего здесь не сломай, а я скоро вернусь!

— Но это не точно! – Гейдж загадочно улыбнулся миссис Джонс, увлекая Сид за дверь.

Наверное, это было самым настоящим безумием идти куда-то вместе после стольких неловких ситуаций, которые произошли с ними за последнее время. Ещё и очень «своевременное» упоминание тётушки о родителях оставило неприятный осадок на душе. Утро однозначно испорчено. И не только этим, но и двусмысленными шутками, которые, как показалось Сидни, Гейдж оценил. Ну, конечно же, она бы удивилась, если бы этого не произошло. Сев в салон автомобиля и пристегнувшись, молодая женщина устремила взгляд в окно, смотря на мелькающие в окне деревья, людей, на серые высокие дома и рекламные щиты. Она невольно грустно вздохнула и сразу же почувствовала легкое прикосновение к своему плечу.

— Сид, порядок? Только не говори, что ты расстроилась из-за шуточек этой душевной женщины? Они тебя смутили?

— Немного… Но дело не в этом. Каждый её приезд…Она постоянно говорит о родителях и…Мне от этого очень тяжело. Не спрашивай, если не хочешь испортить себе утро. Помнится, ты приглашал меня прогуляться, и если твоё предложение ещё в силе, то я его охотно принимаю. Сможем поговорить об этом.

— А твоя тётушка разве ещё не ввела комендантский час и не отшлёпает тебя, если ты вернёшься домой позже девяти? – с усмешкой спросил Гейдж.

— С ума сошёл? Она же не настолько зануда.

— Тогда отлично. И не расстраивайся. Посмотри, какое чудесное утро. Улыбнись, коротышка! Ну, хочешь, я спою для тебя?

— Э нет! Мне уже лучше! Слышишь, мне уже гораздо лучше. – Она рассмеялась от его предпринятой попытки спеть одну из песен Элвиса. – Тот контакт с медведем явно не пошёл тебе на пользу. Не надо песен. А вот от порции кофе я бы точно не отказалась.

Сидни была одной из тех, кому было сложно говорить о том, что её тревожит, и даже с Фрэнсисом, хотя их отношения за этот год стали очень близкими. Она прекрасно знала, что могла ему довериться, зная, что он под страшными пытками не разболтает её тайны. И она определённо поступит также с тем, чем делится с ней он. И ей было приятно, что для него важно рассказать о чём-то именно ей. Но её пугало происходящее после того поцелуя. Она очень испугалась, что этим разрушила их крепкую дружбу. Лучшую за все тридцать два года её жизни. Хоть и понимала, что в их случае такое понятие как «дружба» давно вышло за свои рамки. Хорошо хоть это произошло без свидетелей, и никто лишний раз не напомнит ей об этом. И то вероятность того, что их темнокожий друг не лицезрел эту картину была мала. Припарковавшись, Фрэнсис кивнул, ясно давая понять, что уже можно выходить. Подождав его и зайдя в помещение вместе, Сидни бегло осмотрела столики, ища друзей. А вот и они. Все уже были в сборе, и ждали только их.

— Всем привет! Ну…Какие новости и какие планы? — Схватив стоящий у соседнего столика стул, Гейдж подсел к ним.

— Не имеет значения, что у вас запланировано! Вы хоть представляете, что мы будем смотреть чемпионат по кикбоксингу в этот уикенд? Ради этого можно отменить любые дела, — с этими словами Триветт запихнул в рот очередной кусок пирога.

— Дожить ещё надо. В любом случае... Я не могу… — с нотками сожаления в голосе проговорила Кук. – У меня другие планы.

— Я боюсь, ты меня не расслышала!

— Сид хотела сказать, что у неё комендантский час, и не до этого ей. Никаких чемпионатов, задержек на работе, свиданий, прогулок под луной, поцелуев…

Джимми и Гейдж переглянулись и захихикали. 

— Ха-ха-ха, — с сарказмом передразнила Сидни и вновь пихнула напарника локтём в бок, тем самым заставляя его замолчать. – Пойду найду Марту. Умираю с голоду.  
— В чём дело? С самого утра такая нервная.  
— Родители приехали? – Понимающе улыбнулась Алекс, подперев щеку рукой. – Тогда её можно понять.

— Нет… Кажется, тётя! — Фрэнсис улыбнулся до ушей, бросив взгляд на напарницу у стойки. Сидни ведь и правда никогда не рассказывала о своих родителях, да и о детстве в целом тоже. И вряд ли это было из-за того, что она не доверяет своим друзьям. А все плохие мысли на этот счёт он быстро выбросил из головы, потому что будь оно действительно так, такие воспоминания лучше не тревожить, дабы не сделать больно. Сид вернулась через пару минут, ставя чашку с кофе перед напарником и села рядом.

— Кто-нибудь собирается сегодня в зал? Парни, составите мне компанию?  
Уокер и Триветт согласно кивнули.

— А ты? Всего пару раундов, коротышка! Обещаю, что верну тебя домой вовремя. 

После завтрака Алекс отправилась решать кое-какие рабочие вопросы, да и у Триветта нашлись неотложные дела, а остальные на своеобразную тренировку. Сид заплела себе две косички и, подмигнув Фрэнсису, готовившемуся к спаррингу с Уокером и заняла тренажёр, который уже давно облюбовала. И наблюдать за спаррингом друзей оттуда было удобно. Да и это было всяко интереснее, чем разговаривать по телефону с тётушкой, которая одарит своей очередной пошлой издёвкой. И почему она такая, ведь у неё не было ни единого повода для всего этого. Раздумывая об этом, молодая женщина даже и не заметила, как подошло её время. Уокер подкинул ей перчатки, а затем шлем. Первое время Сидни ловко увёртывалась от его ударов, пока провокационные шутки не разозлили её, и она не стала более агрессивной.

— Я не вижу твоих ног, коротышка!

— Разуй глаза - увидишь! – с усмешкой бросила ему Кук, выбрасывая вперёд ногу, затем другую. Почему-то именно сегодня она очень боялась пропустить удар Гейджа, который обязательно выйдет ей боком. Не здесь. Дома, как только тётушка проявит свою излишнюю заботу. Последующий удар получился слишком неожиданным и сильным, и Сидни просто-напросто не успела заблокировать его и завалилась на пол. Гейдж быстро снял перчатки и опустился к ней.

— Сид, прости! Я думал, ты заблокируешь. Мы же сто раз такое отрабатывали. Чёрт, у тебя кровь… — Он коснулся ладонью её губы, аккуратно стерев струйку крови. Похоже, что губа всё-таки разбита. Зубы целы.

— Гейдж… — она несколько секунд не отводила взгляд от его глаз, но потом попыталась улыбнуться, накрывая его кисть рукой в перчатке. – Всё хорошо… Я просто должна была сосредоточиться и выбросить всё из головы на время.

— Что за разврат вы здесь устроили? Сейчас же прекратите! Оу, всё-таки он отработал на тебе новый удар. – Триветт засмеялся, глядя на друзей.  
— Я на тебе сейчас кое-что отработаю! – с этими словами Сид запустила в него перчатки и схватилась за руку Гейджа, дабы подняться. – А глазах-то потемнело… Вот что значит сила есть – ума не надо. Джули с тобой точно не пропадёт. Но я не сдалась ещё.  
Ловко поставленная ею подножка заставляет его свалиться на пол. Она вновь нападает первая, иногда со смехом отмечая то, что он постоянно высовывает подбородок. Да, его удары порой было легко предугадать, но Сидни была безумно благодарна ему за попытку отвлечь её. Пусть и сама пока не понимала от чего... 

Гейдж подвёз напарницу прямо до дома и, несмотря на протесты, проводил прямо до входной двери. Нет, Сидни была вовсе не против его компании. Даже наоборот, но зная характер горячо любимой тётушки, она снова заставит их обоих краснеть. Тётя Эдди быстро поднялась с дивана и поспешила на шум, который доносился из коридора. Она ахнула от ужаса, когда увидела ссадину на губе племянницы и за несколько секунд накрутила себя на всё самое плохое.

— Сидни, какой ужас, твой рейнджер тебя бьёт! И ты позволяешь ему такое?

— Что? Ты в своём уме? Извини, она, по-моему, что-то тут у меня из бара отхлебнула! До вечера! – С этими словами Сидни выставила Гейджа за дверь. Через несколько секунд послышался его громкий смех. — Прекрати! Прекрати сейчас же этот цирк! И с чего ты вообще взяла, что он меня бьёт, а уж тем более, что он мой? Мы друзья и… Всё!

— Вот он тебе по-дружески и двинул. Ты только посмотри на себя в зеркало! Что люди-то скажут?

— А…. Ну, просто неудачный спарринг. И мне совершенно плевать, что скажут твои люди. Один раз живём. Пожалуйста, только не начинай опять, что я женщина, и что эта работа не для меня. Другой не будет. По-моему, ты прекрасно знаешь, почему, раз утром напомнила.  
Сняв пиджак, Сидни повесила его на крючок и нацепила тапочки. 

— А Фрэнсис он.. Он мой босс! — соврала она, дабы избавить себя наконец от многочисленных шуточек.

— Успокойся уже, я же поняла. Ну и… Одно другому не мешает. Знаешь как я со своим в своё время… Ууух!

— О-о, избавь меня от подробностей прошу! А чем это так пахнет? Тебе не кажется, что что-то горит? Ты что-то готовишь?

— Я? Да нет… я просто вещи твои глажу. — через несколько секунд миссис Джонс ахнула, прикрыв ладонью рот. – Кажется, я утюг не убрала. Сидди, детка, извини!

— Тётя Эдди, да ты что… Чёрт... Чёрт! — Сидни пулей метнулась в гостиную, быстро убирая утюг на край гладильной доски. — Это же моя любимая. А чего ты все мои вещи не сожгла? Устроила бы неплохое барбекю. Хорошо, что значок при мне, а то после твоей уборки я бы долго в рейнджерах не проходила.

— А я думаю, твой рейнджер-босс пошёл бы тебе на встречу и прикрыл твой прекрасный зад.  
— У него просто нет выбора. Кто же будет прикрывать его спину, когда плохие дяди откроют огонь?  
— Не только бьёт, но ещё и позволил тебе лезть под пули, — ужаснулась она и схватилась за голову. – Он не тот, кто тебе нужен. Он тебя угробит.  
— Ох, ты иногда бываешь такой занудой... Но я так скучала по тебе!


	2. Черта откровенности

День в компании тётушки и её бесконечных лекций пролетел незаметно. Наступил вечер, и Сидни стала собираться на встречу с Гейджем. Только вот она понятия не имела, как объяснить этой женщине, что это совсем никакое не свидание, а обычная дружеская встреча. Но оставить это просто так было нельзя, потому как нельзя просто так взять и выйти непонятно куда в такое время и остаться незамеченной. Даже она сама перестала думать об этом, ведь это же Фрэнсис. Вряд ли он подумал о чём-то нехорошем, что могло бы нанести их дружбе еще больший вред. Да и в целом он был безобидным. Не считая утреннего неудачного спарринга. Идея прогуляться с другой стороны тоже была её. Мысленно обдумывая это и переодеваясь, Сидни не заметила, как в комнату с обеспокоенным выражением лица заявилась тётя Эдди.

— Сидни, детка, может быть, не стоит никуда идти в таком виде?

— Почему нет? Эту блузку ты мне вроде не спалила и я на все пуговицы застегнулась. А если ты про губу, то.. Бывало и хуже. Не с лицом, конечно, но всё же…

— И вообще, это не дело, что ты постоянно уходишь. Если тебя напрягает то, что я здесь, я незамедлительно вернусь домой.

— Что ты такое говоришь… я рада. Просто…Мы договорились, и я никак не могу перенести эту встречу. Гейдж будет меня ждать.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? Хорошо-хорошо, я всё поняла! Ты меня сегодня больше не услышишь! Но я бы на твоём месте пару пуговиц всё-таки расстегнула! – подмигнув племяннице, миссис Джонс поспешно покинула комнату, направляясь к себе.

— А ведь утром говорила совсем другое… В любом случае, я уже опаздываю. Даже очень.  
Схватив в коридоре куртку, Сидни поспешно покинула квартиру, отправляясь к месту встречи своим ходом.

Фрэнсис был на удивление пунктуальным и опередил напарницу на целых полчаса. Он уже собирался ей звонить, когда та появилась в поле его зрения. Ей пришлось немного пробежаться. Как хорошо, что она периодически практикует бег на каблуках и это не составило ей труда. Да-да, он не забыл отшутиться по этому поводу и теперь буравил её выжидающим взглядом. Интрига, которую она пустила, не давала покоя ему весь день, и он жаждал подробностей. Только вот начинать разговор на весьма болезненную для себя тему молодая женщина пока не торопилась. Это, собственно, тоже по-своему смущало рейнджера, ведь они всегда рассказывали друг другу такие вещи, о которых так просто не скажешь кому-то ещё из своего окружения. Он взял инициативу в свои руки. Ещё никогда Сидни не была так рада тому, что Гейдж сел на своего конька, и теперь не закроет рот очень долго. Во всяком случае, пока она сама его об этом не попросит. Хотя… Слушать его было тоже своего рода удовольствие. Ей ведь чертовски нравится его голос. Похоже, что всё-таки придётся пересмотреть свои планы, и посмотреть с друзьями этот чемпионат. Иначе и быть не может. Он так вдохновенно рассказывал о прошлых боях, которые отрывками сохранились в памяти молодой женщины. Сидни лишь улыбалась, тем самым давая ему понять, что слушает и вникает в содержание его монолога. Хоть это было и не совсем так. Но она была готова выложить ему всё, что сегодня выбило её из колеи. Такие раны не затягиваются, и после отъезда тётушки ей придётся долго искать себе отдушину. Если, конечно, первым делом не уйдёт в работу с головой. Каким-то чудесным образом он так ловко сам перевёл разговор в нужную сторону одним простым вопросом:

— А твоя тётушка она…Всегда была такой оригинальной?

— Просто она меня очень любит и не хочет, чтобы мне сделали больно. А ты… Кажется, она думает, что у нас с тобой что-то есть. Я, конечно, дала ей понять, что она строит все свои двусмысленные теории просто на пустом месте, но надолго ли её хватит… Я тебе не рассказывала, что повлияло на мой выбор пойти в рейнджеры?

Действительно…Она только что поймала себя на мысли, что они знакомы уже много времени, а так и не удосужились обменяться этой информацией. Хотя, Гейдж пару раз упоминал об этом. Но не она.

— Боюсь, ты упустила эту маленькую деталь.

— Видишь ли… Девчонки, с которыми я росла, интересовались только куклами, игрой на пианино. А я читала детективные романы.

— Поэтому и пошла в рейнджеры?

— В том числе!

— А родители не препятствовали твоему выбору? Всё-таки ты женщина, которую нужно оберегать от всех этих подонков, а не заставлять геройствовать, ловя их!

— Не препятствовали! Моей матери не стало, когда мне исполнилось двенадцать. Отец растил меня один. Ему даже нравился мой выбор. Глядя на меня, не скажешь и даже не подумаешь, но я была довольно сложным подростком.. Со мной не справлялся ни он, ни тётя Эдди, которая приходила ему на помощь. Но тогда я уже определилась, кем стану и училась. Закрутило меня всё это. Ушла в разнос.. Спуталась с плохой компанией. Приобрела кучу вредных привычек… Пыталась этим самым доказать, что я особенная. Идиотка просто... Что «И»? Допрыгалась! Как-то попытались меня изнасиловать…Даже не знаю, кто это… Совершенно незнакомые мне люди. Недалеко от дома. Отец услышал мои крики, выбежал и стал раскидывать их. Его ударили ножом в спину. Убийцу так и не нашли, а тётя Эдди со мной несколько лет не разговаривала. Мне пришлось съехать от неё на съёмную квартиру. Столько навалилось...Ещё и академия... А когда всё стало относительно нормально, я переехала в Хьюстон. А дальше ты знаешь. И она, каждый раз приезжая… Поднимает тему, которая для меня давно закрыта. Я не могу говорить об этом… Она винит меня в этом до сих пор. Пусть не говорит об этом вслух, но винит, и я это прекрасно знаю… Да, мне жаль! Мне очень-очень жаль, что так получилось, но я не могу вернуться в то время и предотвратить то страшное событие. Она себе представить не может, как я переживала… А она отвернулась от меня… У меня, как оказалось и друзей-то не было, на которых я могла рассчитывать в такой сложный период. У меня никого не было, кроме неё и её бойфренда, который потом заделал ей ребёнка и слинял. И я съехала от неё только потому что она убивала меня своим молчанием. Но при всём при этом… Она всё равно заботилась обо мне нужно отдать ей должное. Отцу без неё пришлось бы совсем тяжко.

Она тщетно пыталась сдержать слёзы обиды, которые градом катились по щекам. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы напарник, с которым ей предстоит ещё немало дел, видел её такой сломленной сейчас. Сидни доверчиво уткнулась в его плечо, чувствуя, как его руки начинают мягко прижимать её к себе, успокаивающе гладя по спине. Он делал это с осторожностью, так как знал, что для неё важно было казаться такой сильной и независимой, но не мог представить себе, как сейчас она в этом нуждалась. А она прекрасно знала, что он понимает её как никто другой, ведь они с Джули вовсе скитались по приютам, и им тоже досталось в своё время. Происходящее пугало его , мужчину, который повидал на своём пути многое. Он понятия не имел, как бороться с женскими слезами. А Сидни… За время их знакомства он ни разу не видел её такой. Даже когда отдавала честь всю прощальную церемонию с Сиди.

— Моё плечо всегда к твоим услугам, коротышка! И ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать. В любое время суток. И извини, я не знал, что это для тебя настолько болезненная тема. Хочешь, можем зайти в бар на пару глотков пива? –Он нехотя выпускает её из объятий через пару минут, когда чувствует, что она немного успокоилась. Во всяком случае, её всхлипов больше не было слышно. И только тогда Кук отвечает на его вопрос:  
— Думаешь, сейчас подходящее время? Мы можем купить кофе и пойти дальше. Не хочу сегодня видеть ещё кого-то. Да и мне хотелось бы сохранить некоторую приватность нашего разговора. Лучше расскажи, как Джули, и её работа в Сан-Франциско?

Гейдж проводил Сидни до дома, решив, что нельзя отпускать её одну в таком состоянии. Но после откровенного разговора она чувствовала себя гораздо легче, и вполне могла вернуться домой самостоятельно.

— Спасибо, что выслушал. Мне это было очень важно. Правда!

Сид осторожно касается губами его щеки и быстро уходит, так как неловкость от своей излишней эмоциональности никуда не делась. Кто знает, как Фрэнсис расценит всё это. Да, облегчение, которое Сидни сейчас чувствовала, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем, но ей не хотелось, чтобы это как-то повлияло на их отношения и дружбу в целом. Сейчас она поднималась домой и делала это как можно тише, дабы не разбудить тётушку, ведь судя по всему, та уже спит. И это не могло не радовать. Не тут-то было. Миссис Джонс появилась настолько внезапно, что молодая женщина вскрикнула от неожиданности и уже была готова вытащить оружие.

— Тётя Эдди, у тебя всё в порядке с головой? – Сидни наконец выдохнула и повесила куртку на крючок.

— У меня-то всё в порядке, а вот на счёт тебя и твоего рейнджера я очень сомневаюсь.

— Что опять мы сделали не так?

— Мне кажется, что ты не должна позволять себе такие тёплые прощания с ним. Да он же чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул. Я всё видела в окно.

— Не принимай так близко к сердцу. Это был дружеский поцелуй в щечку и не более.

— А твой рейнджер тоже так считает?

— Уверена, что да! Поверь, поцелуй я его по-настоящему.. Он бы выпрыгнул не только из штанов. А ты так яро считаешь нас одним целым, что я скоро начну принимать его знаки внимания. Между прочим, Фрэнсис делает это очень красиво.

— Особенно когда пытается выбить тебе зубы.

— Неправда! Он сказал, что ему нравятся мои зубки там, где они сейчас. – она заливается истерическим смехом, обнимая тётушку за плечи. – Он душка, правда?

— Я всегда говорила, ты не умеешь разбираться в людях. Ты только посмотри на себя… До чего он тебя довёл. Детка, ты под наркотиками?

— Что? Ты… Ты здесь хоть иногда проветривай. Я всего лишь разряжаюсь после напряжённого вечера таким образом.. А ты как всегда в своём репертуаре.

С этими словами она уходит к себе, на ходу раздеваясь. Миссис Джонс спешно идёт следом, наблюдая за действиями племянницы.  
— Она себе ещё татуировку сделала. Сидди, девочка моя, ты совсем сошла с ума.. Ты подумай, как это будет выглядеть лет через двадцать? Это же ужас..

— О, только не начинай, прошу тебя… Она уже там лет десять, и ещё никто не жаловался. И да, мой рейнджер тоже её видел. Представляешь, так смешно получилось. Когда мы жили вместе, он случайно вломился в душ, когда я была там… Тётя Эдди, он видел всё!

— Готова поспорить, что он так и не рассмотрел, что ты там себе набила, потому как нашёл более интересные детали… Ладно, слушай, раз ты всё равно будешь торчать на работе, то может, ты разрешишь мне хотя бы убираться? Неудивительно, что твой рейнджер от тебя съехал. Здесь просто невозможно находиться. Да наркоматы в приютах лучше живут, чем ты, — причитала миссис Джонс, стоя в дверном проёме.

— Я бы на твоём месте не хвасталась своими знаниями в этой области. А уж тем более не говорила о том, чего никогда не было. Да, мы жили вместе, но только два раза. И первым был, когда работали под прикрытием. Держаться вместе было куда лучше, чем поодиночке. Мы тогда только познакомились, и с тех пор неплохо умеем проводить время вместе. И нам необязательно заниматься тем, о чем ты подумала. Да потому что это испортит абсолютно всё. Впрочем, ты можешь делать здесь всё, что хочешь, а теперь оставь меня одну, мне нужно немного поработать. Потом я помогу тебе устроиться. Ты ляжешь здесь, а я переберусь на диван в гостиную.

Кивнув, женщина быстро покинула комнату и вскоре загремела на кухне. Дверь Сидни прикрыла, дабы не отвлекаться на посторонние звуки.

 _— Дура? – шутливо возмущается она, ударив его по плечу.  
— Надо же было хоть что-то сказать..  
— Почему именно это? _

Она рассмеялась, когда воспоминания о первой серьёзной миссии проникли в её сознание. И если сейчас это казалось забавным, то раньше было совсем не до смеха. Страх провалить первое ответственное задание брал над ней верх, и она с трудом подавляла приступ паники. Это чувство порой даёт о себе знать и сейчас. Иногда Сидни ловила себя на мысли, что местами даже согласна с мнением Сиди. И как только понимала, с чем соглашается – быстро утилизировала всё это из головы. Эта миссия стала для неё хорошим опытом, и научила прорабатывать свои версии ещё тщательнее и заострять внимание на самых незначительных деталях.

 _— Есть, конечно, вещи, которые женщины делают лучше мужчин! – заключил старик, ставя перед ней кружку с кофе.  
— Например, меняют подгузники, пылесосят, плачут…  
— И перебивают! Женщина вполне может стать президентом. Ещё при моей жизни..  
— Не дай бог! Есть у кого-нибудь из вас мнение по этому вопросу? Гейдж?  
— Мнение? Конечно, есть. Моё мнение таково… Пусть своё мнение выскажет Триветт. _

— И бьют посуду в моём доме… — Задумчиво протягивает Сидни, когда её ушей коснулся звук разбивающейся тарелки. — Спокойно… Это всего лишь первый день. Рано или поздно ей надоест громить дом и доставать меня своими двусмысленными умозаключениями и всё будет хорошо… Интересно, как скоро её хватит удар, если я скажу, что несколько раз в месяц стабильно я рискую взлететь на воздух вместе с автомобилем, гранаты в который бросают плохие дяди?  
С этими словами она закутывается в плед и продолжает заниматься отчётом по проделанной работе. Жаль только, что на это уйдёт гораздо больше времени, потому как ей приходится делать это за двоих. Совесть – вот что нужно подарить рейнджеру Гейджу на рождество. А ведь когда-то они договаривались о том, что в их напарничестве никто не будет злоупотреблять добротой друг друга. Радовало только одно, в обмен на письменную работу она может попросить его о чём угодно. Даже о том, чтобы больше никогда не делать за него его же работу.

Закончив с бумажной работой ближе к полуночи, Сид с трудом нашла в себе силы на то, чтобы надеть на себя рубашку для сна и лечь спать. Во всяком случае, попытаться это сделать. Столь приятный запах, исходящий от этой вещицы навевал бурю воспоминаний и попытки стали тщетными. 

_После ужина и мытья посуды Сидни переместилась в комнату, которую Фрэнсис любезно выделил для неё на какой-то период времени. Она прекрасно понимала, что её решение иногда оставаться не особо его радует, но по-другому было нельзя. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы те люди закончили начатое. Она не упускала варианта, что, скорее всего, за ними следят, и при любой удобной возможности они попытаются убить Гейджа. Мысль о том, что было бы неплохо привезти сюда кое-что из одежды, посетила голову молодой женщины только тогда, когда нужно было ложиться спать. Хорошо, что у неё есть такой друг, который легко может одолжить одну из своих рубашек на пару ночей. А пистолет у неё всегда был под рукой. На случай внезапного нападения. Чувство неловкости порой тоже давало о себе знать. Всё-таки она была не в большом восторге от того, что Гейдж уступил ей кровать, а сам мучается на жестком диване.  
Тревожные мысли разбудили её среди ночи, но Сидни быстро отогнала их. Ещё одно обследование впереди, нужно верить только в хорошее. И раз уж сон как рукой сняло, Сид тихо-тихо вышла, идя на кухню попить воды. Её совершенно не смутило то, что Гейдж тоже не спал. Если честно, она сомневалась, что он спит вообще после всего этого. Хотя, быть может, дело действительно в этом ужасном диване? Грустно вздохнув, Сидни обошла диван, приземлившись рядом, и заглянула в книгу, которую тот увлечённо почитывал. Слова доктора об ухудшении ситуации заметно сказались не только на нём, но и на Сидни тоже. Почему это приключилось именно с ним? Ей хотелось расплакаться от такой досадной несправедливости._

— _Эй… — Она осторожно касается его плеча, от чего он вздрагивает и тянется к прибору. — Гейдж..Тебе надо поспать. Пожалуйста, иди в комнату, а я останусь здесь. Ну что, инструкция по эксплуатации этой штуковины интереснее, чем разговор со мной? Знаешь что, ты можешь игнорировать меня сколько угодно, но я всё равно останусь здесь. Даже, если мне придётся спать в прихожей на коврике. И это не распоряжение Уокера, а потому что я сама так решила, понял? Ты не понимаешь, с чем мы столкнулись. Он в любой момент может заявиться, и вышибить тебе последние мозги._

— _Ты так добра ко мне, что я уже сомневаюсь, заслуживаю ли я этого. Но думаю, что я сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться! Во всяком случае, я должен к этому привыкать._

— _Ты в состоянии? Нет, ты не в состоянии! Ты совершенно не отдаёшь отчёт тому, что говоришь и вытворяешь. Опустим то, что ты хамишь мне. Это нормально. Я тебя в свое время за такую опеку после выписки вообще убить была готова. Но…Ты не должен был так разговаривать с доктором. Ты же сам согласился на экспериментальную методику. И нет ничего плохого в том, что ты какое-то время будешь проводить время в… Эм…_

 _— Он направил меня в учреждение для глухонемых. Как по-твоему я должен был отреагировать?  
_

— _Ну уж точно не кричать на всю больницу. Слушай, Гейдж…_

 _Подсев ближе и поджав под себя ноги, молодая женщина накрыла его руку своей._

— _Если я пообещаю, что возьму отгулы и буду ходить туда с тобой, ты перестанешь злиться и поедешь со мной посмотреть как там и что?_

— _Только, чтобы удовлетворить твоё любопытство, — произносит он, наконец сдавшись. Её дару убеждения позавидует любой рейнджер. — А зачем тебе это?_

— _Ты мой лучший друг... Обещаю, будет весело. А теперь спать. Завтра тяжёлый день._

— _Мне кажется, там достаточно места для двоих. Обещаю, я не буду к тебе приставать! — усмехается он, ловя на себе её пристальный взгляд. Она определённо искала в его словах какой-то особый подтекст._

— _С ума сошёл? Ты серьёзно думаешь, что я лягу с тобой в одну постель?  
— Прости, коротышка, в ушах звенит я тебя не слышу, а здесь батарейка села! – С этими словами он выключает прибор, направляясь в комнату. – Надеюсь, не все подушки твоими жуткими духами провоняли?_

 _— Ах ты… Гад! Ты не опробовал на себе мой хук слева только потому что диван в твоей квартире действительно ужасный. Жуткие духи... Между прочим, ты подарил мне их на рождество… И они мне нравятся._

И снова звук этой чёртовой сигнализации, которая разбудила её в то же время, что и вчера. Ещё пару минут назад молодая женщина легко бы заключила, что всё это кошмарный сон. Не было вчера ни такого тяжёлого откровенного разговора, ни нотаций тётушки, которая как всегда как снег на голову. Но громкое ворчание миссис Джонс заставило Сидни вернуться к реальности. И что ей там не понравилось с утра? А ведь она ещё не оценивала облачение племянницы для пробежки. Дабы избежать этого, Сид решила на время воздержаться от бега по утрам, решив, что лучше потренируется на беговой дорожке в спортзале.

— Сидни, сколько можно спать? Ты же на работу опоздаешь, — с этими словами женщина влетела в комнату племянницы. Уже через минуты шторы разъезжаются в разные стороны и первые солнечные лучи, выбивая из молодой женщины остатки сна.  
— Отстань! Успею… Гейдж заедет за мной только через час. У меня есть время на завтрак. А если ты погладишь мне блузку и не спалишь её, то цены тебе не будет. Но не прикасайся к значку.

Доброго утра в очередной раз не получилось и пришлось вставать, создавая себе хорошее настроение самостоятельно. Контрастный душ быстро привёл молодую женщину в божеский вид, да и вкусный завтрак от тётушки тоже. Сидни даже поймала себя на мысли, что давненько не ела чего-то домашнего. Да, она и сама неплохо готовит, и более того дражайший напарник какое-то время даже нахваливал её стряпню. Но конкурировать с тётей Эдди в этом было ну очень сложно. Собственно говоря, на питание дома у неё иногда совершенно нет времени. Поэтому в её холодильнике нет ничего, кроме пива и старой пиццы. С приездом тёти Эдди, конечно же, придётся принимать многие изменения, но это всяко лучше, чем её молчание и абсолютно необоснованные теории. Между делом она начала краситься, дабы сократить время и по возможности выехать раньше.

— Ты что спишь в мужской рубашке? Какой ужас. Хочешь знать, что я думаю по этому поводу?  
— Нет, не хочу! – пробубнила Сидни с набитым ртом. Только вот свою дражайшую тётушку она знает слишком хорошо. Мысленно она отсчитала три секунды.  
— На тебя давненько никто из мужчин не влиял. А в этом доме он просто необходим.  
— Всё сказала? А теперь дай мне спокойно поесть и собраться на работу.

Следующие полчаса Сидни наслаждалась тишиной, поглощая вкуснейший завтрак тёти Эдди. С макияжем, который она носила, тоже было покончено. Она как раз отправлялась переодеваться, когда звук дверного звонка разлился по всей квартире. И почему Гейдж бывает таким пунктуальным, когда ей это совсем не нужно? Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, рейнджер Кук открыла дверь, позволяя напарнику зайти.

— Доброе утро, коротышка! – Он усмехается, видя, как та бесится, когда он называет её так. — Я думал, что ты уже давно готова. Стой-стой, это что моя рубашка?

Молодая женщина вмиг сокращает расстояние, разделяющее их, и закрывает его рот рукой. 

— Чшш! Пожалуйста, молчи, пока это не коснулось её ушей. Если честно, то я уже и сама не помню, как она у меня оказалась. Наверное, я случайно бросила её в свою сумку, когда собирала свои вещи, «переезжая» от тебя. Ты можешь забрать, если хочешь…

— Боюсь, что он может быть не готов увидеть то, что ты прячешь под этим предметом одежды! – Заключила миссис Джонс, выходя из комнаты. – Доброе утро! Сидни, что же ты своего рейнджера на пороге держишь?

— Постоит! И не волнуйся, он уже видел все мои шрамы.

Прежде, чем пойти переодеться, Сидни одарила напарника виноватой улыбкой, жестами показывая, что извиняется и что ей нужно пять минут. Также она мысленно отметила, что нельзя отшучиваться по поводу отношений с Гейджем в присутствие тётушки. Это не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Да и встречаться, наверное, какое-то время им придётся только на работе. Сид и сама не понимала, когда это она дала добро на то, чтобы за ней заезжали и везли на работу. Хотя в этом уж точно ничего двусмысленного Не было. Прицепив к блузке значок, Сид покинула комнату.

— Сидни, детка, можно вопрос? Клянусь, всего один! Скажи, сколько раз в этом году ты вступала в интимные отношения с мужчиной?

Сидни едва не раскрыла рот от возмущения, услышав это. Гейдж лишь негромко рассмеялся.

— Чт…Чего? Какое это имеет значение?

— Никакого… Мне просто любопытно!

— Во всяком случае, у меня не было связи с боссом. И со старшим напарником тоже. А если бы и была, то он бы уж точно не слинял, узнав о моём залёте! Пойдём отсюда, пока она не спросила насколько постоянный у меня менструальный цикл..

С этими словами Сидни схватила куртку и увлекла напарника за дверь. У машины она оказалась первой и ясно дала ему понять, что за руль собирается сесть сама. Правда Гейдж тут же выразил свой протест.

— В прошлый раз ты загнал машину в кирпичную стену. За рулём буду я, и это не обсуждается.

— Это было всего один раз. И раз уж на то пошло, то тогда нашу машину подорвали, и мою вину ещё доказать надо. Что с тобой такое? Твой менструальный цикл точно в норме? Ты была немного груба со своей тётушкой. Она хотела поднять тебе настроение, а ты на неё всех собак спустила.

Сняв автомобиль с сигнализации, он открыл дверцу пассажирского сидения, давая возможность напарнице сесть.  
— Забыл предупредить, работать мы сегодня будем в другом месте. — Гейдж усмехнулся, видя заинтересованное лицо Сидни. – Надеюсь, тебе всё ещё идут короткие юбки.


	3. День второй

— А потом она высказала мне, что думает по поводу того, что ты меня избиваешь. И по поводу нашего прощания у дома. Сказала, что я не должна позволять себе такие нежности.

— Избиваю тебя? Что за глупости... Это же был дружеский спарринг. Скажи, что больше такого не повторится. 

— Боишься меня. Может, её? Если что, то она безобидная. Ненормальная немного, как и все в нашей большой семье Кук. Или тебе стыдно, что ты будешь так быстро сломлен такой миниатюрной… Мной?

— Я же нормальный мужчина, без отклонений.

— Ты просто гад!

Она подхватывает его смех, совершенно не вспоминая об очередных утренних колких фразочках тёти Эдди. Её идея повременить со спаррингом до отъезда миссис Джонс показалась ему вполне разумной, да и трепать нервы напарнице никто не будет в случае очередного неудачно примененного приёма. Но походы в зал в целом откладывать молодая женщина не собиралась. Достаточно того, что она отказалась от утренних пробежек. 

— Мою татуировку она тоже, кстати, заметила. И десяти лет не прошло. Разумеется, в душ она ко мне не вламывалась, у неё другие способы.

— Сид, я тысячу раз извинился за тот случай. Тебя не было, и я подумал, что ты отправилась бегать. А замка в ванной и не было никогда. Да и потом, у меня есть оправдание – я даже собственного голоса не слышал. Что уж говорить о твоём пении в душе...

— А откуда тогда ты знаешь, что я…

— Мы прожили под одной крышей достаточно времени, чтобы я успел изучить тебя, коротышка!

 _Сидни просыпается только утром, чувствуя, как дыхание опаляёт её шею и смыкающиеся кольцом руки вокруг талии. В какой-то момент она даже задержала дыхание от того, насколько близко к ней он был. И как она позволила уговорить себя лечь с ним в одну постель? Но и сказать, что ей это не понравилось, Сидни тоже не могла. Зато сегодняшняя ночь пролетела куда быстрее и спокойнее.. Обычно всю ночь молодая женщина тщетно боролась со слезами. Она плакала по многим причинам. И она понятия не имела, что будет, если его слух не вернётся. Что если он так и не сможет вернуться к работе? Да, она ничуть не корила себя за такие мысли. И даже за то, что однажды Гейдж застал её за этим занятием. Это то, что запросто может с ним случиться. Просто Сидни думала об этом не постоянно. Сейчас она попыталась осторожно выскользнуть из объятий напарника, чтобы не разбудить его. В любом другом случае он не упустит возможности отшутиться по поводу всего этого. Только вот кому-то будет совсем не смешно. Однако же Гейдж почувствовал её суету. Правда, спать ему хотелось больше, чем вести разговоры с утра пораньше._

— _Кто-то обещал, что не будет распускать свои руки! – буркнула Сидни, пихнув Фрэнсиса в бок._

— _Да-да, ты можешь пойти бегать. Я не против, — с этими словами он отвернулся от неё, потирая место удара. —Ты так храпишь, что я совершенно не выспался._

— _Это я храплю? Да ты просто гад! Но знаешь… Я готова научиться и делать это каждую ночь, только бы ты действительно слышал…_

 _Грустно улыбнувшись, Сидни скрылась за дверью, направляясь в ванную. В целом его квартира была очень чистой и уютной, и она была готова закрыть глаза на некоторые неудобства, с которыми ей довелось столкнуться в последние несколько дней. Всё-таки это было простительно напарнику только потому что он холостяк. Её очень веселило, что занавеской для душа служит палатка. И в этом весь Гейдж. Но и к этому можно привыкнуть.  
Контрастный душ помог ей расслабиться, и уже через пару минут молодая женщина невольно запела, ссылаясь на то, что напарник не услышит и не отчитает за то, что она перебила ему сон. Уже через несколько минут палатка с грохотом упала на пол от того, как сильно Фрэнсис дёрнул дверь с той стороны. Его глаза широко распахнулись от увиденного, и по выражению лица напарницы, пытающейся прикрыться хотя бы руками, пришёл к тому, что всё хорошее для него точно закончилось. Только вот как она может на него злиться? Он ведь не виноват в том, что совершенно ничего не слышит.  
Гейдж дожидался Сидни на кухне и даже сам накрывал на стол, дабы хоть как-то извиниться за эту неловкую ситуацию. Он уже настроил прибор, чтобы в случае чего прочитать всё, что та ему скажет по этому поводу. Но слышать её ругательства хотелось больше._

— _Извини, я не знал, что ты осталась дома… Ты ведь предупреждала именно об этом?_

— _Всё в порядке, не переживай. Я хочу сказать, что у тебя самое оригинальное применение палатки._

— _Порвалась занавеска в душе, а что ещё я должен был сделать?_

— _Эм… Не знаю, потратиться и купить новую занавеску? – хохотнула Сидни, пожав плечами. — Ладно, давай завтракать и поедем. Ты обещал, что не будешь противиться, если Уокер даст мне отгулы и я поеду с тобой._

Из воспоминаний её вывели женские голоса в раздевалке, где она переодевалась и готовилась к выполнению новой миссии. Во всяком случае, внешне. Только вот форма оставляет желать лучшего. А с виду приличное заведение. Мысль о том, что сегодня весь день придётся бегать с подносом и выслушивать грязные шуточки посетителей противоположного пола морально уничтожала молодую женщину. Радовало лишь то, что в этот раз они внедрялись оба. И то, Гейдж позаботился обо всём сам. Например, устроил их сюда ещё вчера, до того, как пойти на их запланированную встречу. Только кто знает, что он наговорил об их взаимоотношениях. Всё-таки не была она готова вновь играть роль его супруги после всего того, что у них было. Хотя с другой стороны им постоянно приходится изображать пару, и этот раз явно не станет последним. В каком-то роде ей было даже приятно. Она считала Фрэнсиса безумно привлекательным мужчиной, да и не скрывала этого. Разве что от него самого. Единственное, может, не так часто, но легко говорила ему в лицо, так это то, что глубоко ценит его заботу и понимание. И благодарить за то, что остаётся поддержкой и опорой всё это время. Что он тот, кому она доверяет полностью и безоговорочно. Она невольно улыбается, видя его заразительную улыбку, и присаживается к нему за стойку, закинув ногу на ногу. Пара свободных минут у неё всё-таки есть. Жалела ли она, что пошла в рейнджеры? Нет! Сидни находила в этом гораздо больше плюсов, чем минусов. Один из них – пробовать себя в абсолютно разных амплуа, и самое главное, для этого не нужно было получать дополнительного образования. Достаточно было долгой серьёзной подготовки. Гейджу в этот раз повезло куда больше. Ему уже приходилось подрабатывать барменом, когда учился. Этим интересным фактом своей биографии он поделился на прошлом задании. Что ж, это ему на руку.

— Чувствую себя проституткой в этой форме… — нервно произносит Сидни, пытаясь одёрнуть юбку. — Ты только посмотри, это даже юбкой назвать нельзя. Ты когда-нибудь видел юбки? Так вот это не юбка!

— Ты так говоришь только потому что никогда не носишь юбки, – отмечает Гейдж, на что та лишь закатила глаза. — Думай о хорошем. Например, о том, что мы с тобой снова будем сутками торчать вместе. Признайся, тебе не терпелось снова потусоваться в компании со мной?

— Ге-едж, с меня хватит того, что ты мой напарник. Пойду поставлю жучок за столик для важных персон. Не прохлаждайся тут особо — подмигнула Сид, клацнув языком, и растворилась в зале.

В таком утомительном режиме, натянуто улыбаясь всем, кто окажется в поле их зрения, оба рейнджера провели ещё несколько часов. И сейчас искали возможность пробраться в кабинет главного, дабы оставить там жучок, а если повезёт, то и в его телефоне. Очередной двусмысленный комплимент. Глубоко вздохнув, Сидни попыталась подавить желание врезать мужчине, занявшему место за столиком, который ей приходилось обслуживать. В любом другом случае она бы уже давно заставила его закрыть рот излюбленным способом, но сегодня ей нельзя было так рисковать. Взглядом молодая женщина встречается со взглядом напарника. Он кивает в сторону их уходящего друга, ясно давая понять, что у неё есть шанс.

— Прикрой меня... — бросает она ему, быстро и незаметно растворяясь в коридоре, ведущему к кабинету. Не составило труда попасть внутрь, ведь ей и раньше приходилось открывать двери при помощи шпильки для волос. У неё было не более пяти минут, поэтому пришлось действовать быстро. Один жучок она закрепила под столом в большой надежде, что возьмут они его быстрее, чем тот сможет найти подслушивающее устройство.

— О, чёрт ключи…— произносит мистер Бейкер, остановившись у стойки. Понимая, что Сидни вряд ли закончила в кабинете, Гейдж негромко выдыхает и опрокидывает на мужчину поднос с напитками. Его содержимое сразу же отпечатывается на пиджаке и белоснежной рубашке и тот тут же высказал своё недовольство. Кажется, он даже припугнул, что уволит его. Ему следовало бы быть более осторожным, если он всё ещё хочет сохранить работу. Ну да, ведь подработка барменом – предел мечтаний рейнджера Гейджа.

Это происшествие позволило Сидни закончить с подслушивающим устройством, и она вновь выбралась в зал. 

— Извините! Извините! – в сотый раз извинялся рейнджер за свою неосторожность. Он выдохнул, когда напарница оказалась в поле его зрения.

— Тебя нигде нельзя одного оставлять… Что ты тут уже разбил, красавчик?  
— Чашу своего терпения, мармеладка!

— Эй, ты как тебя там, я тебя везде ищу… — окликнул он молодую женщину. Это вызвало у неё недовольство. Неужели так сложно запомнить её имя?

— Меня зовут Рони, и если вас не затруднит, обращайтесь ко мне по имени.

— А ты хорошенькая. Завтра мы принимаем здесь важных людей. Я хочу, чтобы занялась всем этим. Потом, быть может, мы поедем куда-нибудь. Так что надень что-нибудь посимпатичнее.

— Э… Да, конечно! Я поняла!

Проводив его взглядом, Сидни покосилась на напарника. Они обмениваются гримасами отвращения. 

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, мисс … Рони, но то, что он тебе предложил..Ты всё ещё чувствуешь себя проституткой?

Сидни с сарказмом передразнила его смех и, обойдя, с силой пихнула Гейджа в бок.

— Кажется, всё закончится быстрее в этот раз. Завтра тёпленькими мы здесь их и схватим. И только попробуй опустить хоть одну шуточку по поводу моей формы. А чтобы избавить тебя от потребности всё равно отшучиваться… Юбок и платья не будет. В них и ногу ни на кого не закинешь. Эти подонки наверняка начнут хватать меня сзади.

— Я поработаю с тобой над этим. Только попроси! — игриво подмигнув молодой женщине, Фрэнсис поспешно переключил своё внимание на клиента, желающего заказать выпивку, пока Сид вновь не высказала своё недовольство по поводу его многозначительного юмора.

— Вот же гад! Возможно, в следующей жизни! И то не факт! — шепчет она, прекрасно зная, что он прочтёт по губам. Он лишь усмехается в ответ, складывая руки в форму сердца.

Они оба заканчивают работу вечером и вместе отправляются в свой любимый барчик, где их давно ждали остальные. Однако в планы Сидни не входили долгие посиделки, потому как считала, что с её стороны ужасно некрасиво оставлять тётушку дома в полном одиночестве. Хоть та и свалилась как снег на голову... Но и не настолько она торопилась, чтобы не отчитаться боссу о проделанной работе и не выпить кружечку пива. Всё равно ей за руль садиться не надо. Хотя имела она пару раз такой опыт. Триветт в очередной раз напоминал о чемпионате по кикбоксингу и рекомендовал всем отложить свои планы, ведь они так долго этого ждали.

— Ты бы так о свадьбе помнил, дорогой друг! А то затянули вы как-то с этим..  
Усмехается молодая женщина, отхлебнув немного напитка из кружки.

— Мы решили не торопиться с этим вот и всё! И без шуток!

Рейнджеры переглядываются, обмениваясь усмешками. В глазах обоих читается желание как-то прокомментировать это. Но и отшутиться они оба тоже ну никак не могли. Сидни протягивает Гейджу свою руку.

— Мистер... Рейнджер, я решила, что вы уже как-то попросите моей руки. Вы согласны?

— Не в коем случае, прекраснейшая! — Он галантно целует ей руку. — Я, конечно, уважаю ваши латиноамериканские корни, преклоняюсь перед вашей красотой, но моё сердце навсегда принадлежит плохим дядям, стрельбе, пиву и езде на мотоцикле, следовательно, из нашей свадьбы ничего хорошего не выйдёт…

Они заливаются смехом и хлопают по ладоням друг друга. Остаток времени друзья провели задушевно разговаривая и смеясь, вспоминая былые истории. 

— Ну что ж, мне пора домой… Было весело!

— Я подвезу! Всем пока! 

Машина Гейджа по просьбе напарницы останавливается за несколько домов. И это вовсе не потому что она боялась того, что подумают соседи. Скорее ей не хотелось очередных шуточек в свой адрес. Они договариваются о встрече в условном месте завтра утром, потому как каждый будет добираться своим ходом и транспорте. Идея Гейджа выгулять мотоциклы показалась Сидни не такой уж и безумной, поэтому она легко приняла его приглашение. Они прощаются и молодая женщина поспешно направляется домой. Запах выпечки дома заставляет её улыбнуться и невольно напоминает о детстве, когда она гостила у тётушки с родителями, и та постоянно баловала её чем-нибудь вкусным. Только вот с тех пор она следит за своей фигурой и не позволяет себе так наедаться. Оставив вешалку с формой на крючке в коридоре, она снимает верхнюю одежду.

— Детка, ты вернулась! Наконец-то! Я беспокоилась! – Она заключает племянницу в объятия. — Фу, какой ужас, от тебя несёт как от твоего отца, когда он приходил с бейсбола.

— Всего лишь кружечка пива в хорошей компании…

— Знаю я твою компанию. Надеюсь, он подвёз тебя до дома. А это что такое? Племянница дорогая, как же тебе мало надо, чтобы твой рейнджер раскрутил тебя на любовные игры.

— Это по работе! А тебе, видимо, здесь совсем скучно, раз ты придумываешь всякие небылицы. Но ты мне так дорога, что я готова простить тебе твои прегрешения!  
Она улыбается, снова обнимая её.

— И извини, я не должна была быть такой грубой утром. Давай ты накормишь меня своими плюшками и мы обо всем поговорим. А ещё... Мне показалось или я действительно видела у дома машину Майка? Откуда я знаю его машину? Ну, не буду скрывать, мне помог мой рейнджер, — она усмехается, выделяя последние слова с особой интонацией. — В чём ты действительно права, так это в том, что у нас с ним близкие отношения. 

— И на сколько же вы с ним уже сблизились?  
— Настолько, что вместе учили язык жестов. И нас с ним взаимовыручка. Я помогла ему с отчётом, а он помог мне узнать о твоём бойфренде кое-что. И о тебе тоже. А что ты так смотришь? Я должна был убедиться, что ты приехала не потому что что-то натворила, а потому что действительно соскучилась.

— А, ты заподозрила в моём приезде что-то нехорошее! Отлично! Прекрасно! Я сейчас же соберу вещи и уеду. Люди, вы слышали это? Соседи!

— Не начинай! Просто если ты натворила там что-то... Например, погоню устроила в центре города потому что без прав колесила. Я не хочу, чтобы это что-то повлияло на мою карьеру. Я ещё новичок в команде Уокера, и мне бы хотелось оправдывать его ожидания во всех смыслах. Так что, он в Далласе или нет?


End file.
